Sufferer
Sufferer (遭難者 Higaisha) is one of the strongest mages of his guild and possibly the strongest. His partner, Kioko, call him Akazukin (赤ずきん Akazukin; Literally meaning "Little Red Riding Hood") due to his appearance. Appearance Sufferer is a very tall man with a mildly muscular build. His face, unknown to many, is covered by a dark shadow marked by two circular bright red balls; red eyes that haunt many people. Sufferer's upper body is covered in a red mildly cloth, which extend up to his head to cover it in a hood. At the top of the head, he has a pair of horns slightly rounded piercing the hood, probably a demonic offspring. Under the cloth, he uses a dark red suit with red stripes and a pair of gloves. When younger, Sufferer wore a simple gray sweater, extended to just below his waist and with a high collar. He also wore a gray jeans, and black shoes with white stripes. His skin was like stone, gray and cold. Spiky black hair that hid his pointy ears, and cheeks slightly pink. His horns were small compared to today, and were more yellow. Personality Sufferer seems to be calm and confident man who shows no signs of fear to his enemies; he killed all the enemies who crossed his path. He spent most of his life studying about magic, then he is an extremely intelligent person. He is responsible for making strategies and reconnaissance missions. However, he is extremely helpful with his teammates, especially with Kioko. Her attitudes are typical of a child, so he has to take care that she doesn't do anything stupid. History Equipment Lacrimosa (涙ぐんだ Rakurimosa): the signature weapon of Sufferer, it has the shape of a blue tear. When throw on the ground, the tear burn and produces black smoke. That black smoke takes the form of a "black scythe" with an unusually-shaped blade and a long, slightly-curved handle, and a flat bottom grip. On the blade, there is a quote: "Lacrimosa dies illa, 'qua resurget ex favilla judicandus homo reus. Huic ergo parce, Deus" (lit. "Tearful will be that day, on which from the ash arises the guilty man who is to be judged. Spare him therefore, God"). The scythe can expand and contract as the owner's will. The blade of the scythe cannot cut and can modify to become a sort of stamp. This stamp is used to active the Magical Seals by hitting them. When struck, the seals dissolve and involve the stamp with a different elemental property to be used in combat. Magic & Abilities Magical Seals: Are species of seals, magic circles, which are used to capture the properties of nature and use them in spells. As a mage focused on elemental magic, Sufferer created these seals to facilitate the use of spells without spending large amounts of magical power and have more versatility in battle. The circles are in constant motion in a parallel dimension, and when they are invoked to battle, revolve around the user's body. Only he can see. Sufferer active the seals hitting them with his scythe-stamp, and can be activated more than one at the same time. Fire Stamp (火判''Hi Ban''): Wood Stamp (木判''Moku Ban''): Heaven Stamp (天判''Ten Ban''): Category:Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Character Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage